The Morning After
by RandomThoughtsOfJulie
Summary: AU after 3x11 in which Mickey wakes up the day after the wedding and some dramatic things happen. Pairing is Ian/Mickey but most of the others appear too.


**So, this is my first (Gallavich) fanfic I've ever written. And English is also not my first language so please be gentle if there are mistakes. ****I wrote this after watching 3x11 and so it's kind of AU. And possibly a little OOC. I hope the rating T is okay, because there's pretty bad language but I know that M often has sexual content and I think that's what readers are looking for in M rated fics. **

**Reviews are appreciated and now: Enjoy!**

_**After the wedding**_

I opened my eyes. _Jeez! Way too bright! _I rubbed my them and blinked. _My room. My House. My Street. My South Side. My Chicago. And my goddamn wife!_

I sat up and looked at her lying there in my bed still wearing the wedding dress. _Man, it doesn't deserve this name, it's not more than a ridiculous tiny piece of a dress. _Not that I cared about how she looked but even I was wearing a fucking tux and a tie! And a flower for fuck's sake! And I still did. Only shirt and trousers but it was visible that I got freaking married and I immediately wanted to rip these clothes off of me.

I layed back down and stared at the ceiling, then on Svetlana's belly. There already was a little bump. _God, this is so surreal._I couldn't imagine being a dad, having a little boy or girl running round the house. It's even more surreal to imagine I could have a daughter. A little girl that might grow to a beautiful woman, that I might protect from guys like me. Or girls. I'd be fine if she was a lesbian. I would never treat her like Terry treats me.

_Oh my god, what am I thinking? _It's not even sure the baby will be born. So many bad things could still happen. _Fuck, did I just care about my baby? _How is it even possible that I'm the father? I faked everything, I didn't come while fucking this whore _(sorry - my wife!)_, neither did I shoot my load into her. But if she said I was the only one without a rubber…

I looked at my hand. The ring was small and nothing special. I took it off and threw it right into the trash. I felt it moving next to me. She woke and sat up. She looked down on me.

"Hey hubby." she croaked and began to cough right after. She was looking for something and grabbed a pack of cigs from the bedside table. She took one out and lit it up. Before she could even take a drag, I sat up again and took the cigarette away from her.

"What the fuck?"

"I told you not to smoke. You're pregnant!"

"Give me the fucking cigarette back!" she yelled and started to cough again. I quickly also took the full pack away and left. _Holy shit. _While walking into the living room I slowly realized what I had done. I took one cigarette and threw the pack on the table.

"Anybody home?" I asked, looking upstairs.

"I am."

Mandy. She stood behind me. Also still wearing her dress.

"Dad?"

"Didn't come home." She went to the kitchen and grabbed juice from the fridge. I stepped into the kitchen while she drank.

"Lip also here?" She put the juice back in the fridge and slammed the door.

"No. That fuckhead is history."

We stared at each other for a while til she took the word.

"So. How is it, being married to a whore?"

It took me by surprise. Mandy had never talkedabout her that directly. I didn't know what to say.

"Must be nice. Now that you don't have to pay any longer for fucking her. Oh wait, you have already paid with that little bastard inside of her."

That hit it home. I still couldn't speak, couldn't find any words. I became so angry.

"Mandy, stop talking to me like that! What are you up to?"

"I mean what a great life you have!" she yelled. "Married to a woman who definitely knows how to fuck AND fucking another guy behind closed doors! Your sister's best friend! You remember? Quite tall, red hair. Oh, you're such a lucky bastard!"

My heart stopped. It stopped for seconds. _What did she just say?_

"Exactly Mickey. I know. I know that you're the fuck breaking Ian's heart!"

She pushed me out of the kitchen. I let her, I couldn't move. She knows. My god, she knows.

"How I know? I'm sure you are very interested."

"What shit are you talking?" I shouted. Unable to find another way to react.

"Don't you dare to deny that!" she hissed harshly. "Alcohol doesn't lie."

"What?"

"After the wedding when you and "Svetlana" had already left, Ian was a drunken mess! He was almost crying while he told Lip that it was really hard for him to sit on his ass while the man he loves - oh sorry - he guy he's been fucking gets married to a whore! His words, not mine!"

I dropped the cigarette. And my jaw. I looked at her embarrassed. Her face was hard. Then I got it. She didn't care about me. She didn't give a shit about me fucking guys. She just cared about Gallagher.

She crossed her arms like she was waiting for me to say something I had to think about what to say.

"Is it true? she asked.

"What?"

"That he fucking loves you!"

I looked down.

I quietly said "Yeah."

"I was so blind." She shook her head while talking. "I should have noticed what was wrong when he always asked about you and was pissed when I told." She made her way to her room.

"That all?" She turned around.

"What do you want to hear? Me calling you a faggot? Or a bad person? You know you are a bad person. And I'm having a gay best friend. It's nothing special, nobody gives a shit. I thought we would trust each other."

Tears started to fill my eyes. I couldn't help it. My whole life ran through my mind. No, not the whole. My life from the winter on Mandy told me Ian Gallagher would have abused her. What if I had just trusted her and told her "Mandy, I'm sorry, but I bang your best friend." when they were studying at our place? What if I had told him I fell for him the moment I did, as he came by, crying that he needed to see me?

_WHAT IF I HAD KISSED HIM AFTER OUR FIRST TIME?_

I wasn't able to control the next things that happened. I grabbed the cig from the floor and a lighter from the table. I put shoes on and left the house. While walking, I lit up the cig.

Now I ran. I ran towards the Gallagher house because I needed to know what happened _if_.

I was puffed fast because of the cigarette. I ran slower. Suddenly people ran towards me. But they ran past. Groups of people, mostly families, again and again, until one of them stopped and told me not to walk further.

"What? Where are you all going?"

"There's a fire! Huge fire! The house will probably explode. Get away from here!"

"What house?"

"Gallagher!"

Time stopped. Slow motion. The people ran by in slow motion and I stood there, unable to move.

_No! No! NO! NO WAY! This is not possible! No! No! NO! Please god NO!_

I ran. Faster than I ever did. Faster than anybody else could ever make me run. The man lied. That was definitely a lie! It needed to be a lie! I repeated the words in my mind. Just to make me believe them.

More and more people ran past me. I was the only one running towards the house. I looked up.

_NO! They were right._

Smoke rose up to the sky from the roof. I could just see the roof, but I knew this roof. The closer I got, the more I got to see. Suddenly, I stood in front of the burning house.

Seconds felt like hours. I stared at the sidewalk to find the Gallaghers but there were none. Just the neighbours, the bartender from Alibi and his wife, both hanging on their phones.

_Fuck. __The __Gallaghers were outta town, Mandy said. But not Ian and Lip._

_They can't be in this house, can they? Oh my god._

_But what am I gonna do now?_

I probably stood there for another three seconds before I ran towards the house.

"Mickey! No!" I heard the bartender's wife scream but I didn't stop.

I ran up the stairs and opened the door. Fire slammed out of the living room and kept me out of the house. I turned around and ran to the backdoor. Suddenly Carl came running down the stairs of the backdoor. _What the hell was he doing here?_

"Mickey?" he asked crying.

"Carl! Where are Ian and Lip?" I shouted to drown the fire sounds.

"In there! But I can't get Lip out, he just lies there and I don't find Ian."

I sent Carl to the neighbours and ran up the stairs. The door was opened, I entered but turned around immediately because of the smoke. I took off my shirt and pressed it against my mouth and nose. Then I stepped in.

I saw Lip lying on the kitchen floor, the living room was burning and the ceiling over it wasn't there any longer. I felt sick, not knowing whether Ian was okay or not.

I ran over to Lip and kneeled down.

"Lip! Wake up! Wake up!" He didn't react. I quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the house, in front of the door.

I needed to find Ian. He must have been upstairs. I ran up the stairs and suddenly stood into hell. Everything in the hallway was burning, Ian's door as well.

Then I suddenly heard a noise through all the fire.

El. El. El. Elp. Elp. _Help!_

It came outta Ian's room. I kicked the burning door open. The room was full of smoke. The beds were burning. Ian's. Liam's. I looked up Lip's bed.

"Ian!" I shouted as I spotted him but coughed immediately after. He sat on Lip's bed, not able to come down, because the carpet was burning. He wore nothing else than shorts.

He spotted me too.

"Mickey! Help me!"

The floor was burning, he couldn't just jump down.

Everything ran in slow motion again.

I stepped on the burning carpet and jumped to the bed. I grabbed Ian, showing him to jump down on me.

My shoes started to melt.

He didn't hesitate a second and jumped on me. I catched him, but almost fell to the fire ground. I carried him out, down the stairs, through the door and outta house. All the way down, he digged his fingers into my arm and neck, until I layed him down in the yard. He started to cough unceasingly. I ran over to Lip. He was breathing and was still passed out. I went back to Ian and kneeled down beside him. He stopped to cough.

"Oh god. Lip and Carl are still in-"

"No, calm down! They're not. They're fine."

He looked at me. I skimmed over his head with my hand. We heard sirens. _Finally._

He stared into my eyes.

"You saved my life."

Carl came round the house. "They're here!" he yelled.

Everybody came running. The whole family, except Frank, fell over Ian and Lip.

"Mickey saved them!" said Carl.

Debbie came running to me first and threw her arms around me crying. Fiona stood up from Ian and threw hers around me too, burying her face into my neck.

No one said a word. It was quiet, only the fire was roaring.

Debbie and Fiona let off of me.

I kneeled down at Ian's side again. He grabbed my hand and continued to stare in my eyes.

"I love you, Ian."

His eyes became wider.

"You are everything to me and don't you dare to shock me like that again!"

He grabbed my neck and pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. It felt like heaven, even though we were in hell.

Then he suddenly started to shake.

"Ian, what's going on?"

"It's all my fault!" he started to cry. "It's all my fault!" he yelled.

I layed next to him and held him tight.

"I smoked in bed and fell asleep! Everything burns because of me!"

The family surrounded us while we were laying there. Debbie layed down next to Ian and held him too.

I whispered to his ear once again.

"I love you, Ian."


End file.
